


I'll be there

by Aniye



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniye/pseuds/Aniye
Summary: In the heat of the moment, creation and destruction are closer than you think. But even destruction can lead to salvation.AU diverging at the point of Snoke's death.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasjeffersonsmacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/gifts).



> Prompt: Will be revealed in the last Chapter. I don't want to spoil the surprise ;)

_"BEN!!!" Blue light fading, flashing again, a red blur falling down, a stare, heat, desire....gone._

_"Ben..." Pleading, hope, trust...gone._

_"Join me." Yearning, torn, doubt...gone._

_"Let go!" Disbelief, shock, hesitation...gone._

_"...please" Pain, hurt, regret...gone._

_Heat, anger, wrath. Roar, exertion, bang. Flash, surprise, pain, darkness..._

Her eyes flew open and she sat straight, her heart pounding hard and fast against her chest, her breath came in sharp gasps, urging to fill her lungs with air.  
"Rey? You okay?" The sound of moving sheets drowned out her desperate attempts not to suffocate and she buried her head in her hands as Finn moved closer. He had hovered over her since they had entered the Falcon again with all that was left of the Resistance and escaped the First Order once more...and him.  
"It's okay", she muttered "just a dream, go back to sleep. At least that's what I'll do." He knew she was lying and she knew that he knew, but she made no move to take it back. When she remained silent, he snorted, followed by the sound of his body falling back on the mattress.  
"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but know I'm there for you, okay?" She felt her clenching heart warming up slightly and smiled.  
"I know. Thanks, Finn" With a sigh she laid back down but didn't close her eyes again. Sleep was out of question now and she knew it. That damn dream haunted her since she left the throne room and the pictures just got even more vivid every time. And not to talk about the sensations. She took a deep breath. Of course, there was a mixture of fear and anger but still...she just couldn't ignore the heat clenching in her groin. She pressed her face into the pillow with a soundless grown and gave up, rising to head for the refresher. Finn was turning, breaking the silent darkness with his movements but mercifully didn't say a word.

The coolness of the water covering her face was a blessing and she sighed heavily, letting the chill fluid run over her fingers, her hands, her wrists, then splashing her face with a handful of it again. Even though she had spent two weeks on Ahch-To, being able to get water anytime she wants still seemed like a miracle to her. Like the fact that she had been spared from forcebond-connections lately. She shook her head and opened the door to her quarters, determined to think about anything but him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Finn was sitting upright now, legs hanging on the bedside, hair messy and looking as tired as she was. He gave her a cracked but heartwarming smile and shook his head.  
"It's fine I couldn't sleep anyway." His eyes gave the lie to is words but she grinned gratefully and plumped down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
"So...Rose, huh?" As she could literally feel him blush, her grin grew wider and she started laughing lightheartedly.

 

~~~

 

There were two things he noticed clearly when he woke - first, it was nowhere near time to get up and he was pissed and second, his mind wasn't the first part of his body to awake from that bloody dream. Groaning he swung his legs out of the bed and sat up, burying his face in his hands, elbows based on his knees and closed his eyes again. Big mistake. Her eyes haunted him, burned him. That look full of angst, then determination, then relief. Her eyes filling with darkness, looking at him with heated desire, want, lust. Her eyes filling with tears, pleading, hoping, breaking. Her gaze, uninterpretable, his own hope, his craving, her betrayal. Determination, strength, power, realization, darkness. Her eyes when she shut him off. Lost.  
The images shifted faster and faster, her gaze changing in a split second, messing up his feelings, leaving him panting. His eyes flew open and he cursed restrainedly, rubbing his face to expel her eyes from his mind, knowing it wouldn't last long. Sitting in the darkness of his quarters, surrounded by nothing but silence, it was hard to keep them away, to not notice the lack of her presence. It was the first night after she left in the Falcon, what was left of the resistance in tow, but still, it felt like it wasn't the first time he had that dream. It felt so familiar and he hated his body for responding this strong but her vision haunted him every time he closed his eyes. He didn't know what was worse. The hunger his body clearly felt, the boiling anger that struck him soon as he thought of how she betrayed him or the slight sense of abandonment whenever he realized that she seemingly shut him and their bond off somehow. That moment when she closed the door of the Millennium Falcon between them was the last time they connected and it felt like something was gone. He'd gotten used to their talks way too much and now that they were gone, he felt lost, incomplete.

With a suppressed growl he gave up going back to sleep once and for all, rose from his bed and headed for the refresher, slammed the door shut and it sealed with a hydraulic hiss. The face looking back from the mirror was pale, bewildered, surrounded by messy black hair, curling around the cheeks and loose strands falling over dark eyes. He roughly pushed them away and splashed his face with a few handful of water.  The cold was a relief. He based himself on his arms and took a deep breath to cool down his thoughts like he did with his skin.

The airflow was cut immediately as he caught her vision, just for the fraction of a second before it was gone. Yet, he could picture the tiniest detail even though he didn't know if he had seen her at all or if his mind was pulling tricks on him. Her face had been pale and a little wet, as if she'd followed suit splashing it with water. Her eyes had been closed but still, he could tell how tired they seemed, how dark, and he disliked it. Her hair had been wild and open like he'd only seen it once before and just the thought brought back the just soothed heat, however, dampened by the vision of exhaustion she had been.

"Supreme Leader" The voice coming from his com snatched him back into the present and he straightened. With a last glimpse at the mirror, he shut himself, turned cold and banned her from his thoughts.

"General"

 

~~~

 

"So...Rose, huh?"

He felt blood rushing into his cheeks and was grateful for the darkness that still covered Rey's quarters. Not that it made any difference, somehow she knew him well enough to start laughing. He gave her a playful punch on the shoulder and couldn't help himself but to start grinning.  

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, she's...a friend." He hesitated and bit his lip. The situation was complicated and he didn't know how to deal with it. If he was honest, he was glad to have the opportunity to talk to Rey about it.

"A friend...?" Rey didn't seem convinced. "Come on Finn, I saw you, you can tell me."

"It's not like that, she...it's complicated okay?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her gaze.

"She kissed me." The words were scarcely audible. Yet, Rey tensed next to him and clearly prepared to speak so he cut her off with a sharp movement of his hand.

"No, it's not like you think, I mean, she rescued me. And she got hurt, I wanted her to stay awake and well, I guess it was the heat of the moment, you know? Nothing special just a tiny kiss before she passed out...at least I hope so" the last words were murmured more to himself and he got stuck in his thoughts for a fleeting moment before he noticed that Rey was moving uncomfortably back and forth in her place and seemed far away.  


"Rey?" He rested a hand carefully on her shoulder what caused her to wince.

"Mh? I-I'm sorry I was lost in thought." She cracked a smile. "So she kissed you, but you don't like her like that?"

He furrowed but decided to give in to her attempt to change the topic. She's talk when she was ready, nevertheless, he was still worried.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid she does. And I don't know how to behave towards her when she wakes." Rey's head landed up against his shoulder and he leaned into the comforting touch.

"Just be yourself, you're never wrong with that." She smiled. "I don't know her yet, but I could try to hear her out someday."

Now it was his turn to grin and he pulled her close, placing a faint kiss on her messy hair.

"Thanks, Rey." He closed his eyes and got serious. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

She stiffened, relaxed again and let out a sigh.

"I know." Her voice was lowered and it sounded more like an apology than an approval. "Come on, let's get dressed, there's a lot to discuss today."

And with that she rose to her feet, leaving a bewildered Finn behind sitting on his makeshift bedside.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was Chapter One, I somehow liked to split it. Hope Y'all enjoyed it, so leave me some comments if you like :)


	2. The Bloody Truth

"...to Ventooine. Commander Dameron will lead the reconnaissance mission and..."

General Organa's voice sounded far away, dampened by her pounding heartbeat and the blood she could hear rushing through her veins. The words spoken didn't make any sense but in return, her belly sent a very clear message.

"Be right back" She leaned over to Kaydel and whispered the words as discreet as possible. The blonde slightly tilted her head in response and rose a questioning eyebrow but she only shook her head and just managed to form an _'It's Ok. Later.'_ before she all but ran to the refresher, where her breakfast left her faster than she'd gotten it down. Her throat felt sore and her abdomen was strangely sensitive to touches but somehow felt numb inside, like she was stuffed with cotton.   
She choked a few more times but there was nothing left to leave her and the nausea was slowly decreasing. Her legs gave in and she slowly sank back against the wall, burying her head between her knees, wiping away some cold sweat from her forehead.

She took two more shaking deep breaths, then pushed herself up until she could base herself on the edge of the sink. Her legs were unsteady and by a look in the mirror she could tell, that she was losing weight again - well, to be honest, that wasn't really surprising. Her striking cheekbones built a sharp contrast to her sunken cheeks and eyes, her skin was pale, the area around her eyes unhealthy dark, decorated with fine red, blue and lilac veins, her lips seemed thin and bloodless.

This had been the sixth time in four days and it began to wear out her nerves. It had all started about a week ago, her body suddenly aching, being constantly tired, feeling nauseous and overly hungry at the same time until one day she wasn't able to keep it down anymore. That had been about the time they reached the Gordian Reach sector and she secretly wondered if it had anything to do with the area, but since anyone else appeared unaffected, it seemed to be due to her.

Resignedly she washed her face and rinsed her mouth before she made her way back to the meeting. Her head felt dizzy and her clothes seemed to be made of steel wool but she'd give her best to act as normal as possible and even be helpful. Nevertheless, she would have to ask for advice.

 

~~~

 

"Kaydel?" She turned towards the young woman she recently began to become friends with and truly admired with a smile, but it faded soon as she took in her vision and morphed into a worried furrow.

"Rey, what's the matter, are you alright?" It was an unnecessary question and she knew it, but she forced herself to smile nevertheless. Rey was not at all weak and even less did she like to be underestimated. But at this moment she didn't even seem to notice it.

"Can-" she cleared her throat "can we talk in private somewhere?"

"Sure! Let's go to my quarters, I'll tell Rose to keep out for a while." Rey smiled gratefully and followed her without argument, what worried her even more.

When they arrived at her door, she quickly left Rose a message via com and let Rey in with a waving gesture of her arm.

"Take a seat." She pointed at her bedside and sat down on Rose's so that she could face her friend. Rey slowly sat down and looked like everything hurt her in doing so.

She prepared to ask her out again but Rey was faster and cut her off.

"So, umm" she bit her lower lip and stared persistently down at the floor. "I know you're trained in first aid but you were also trained in further medical assistance, right?"

She nodded silently leaving her the time and space she needed. Rey let out a breath of relief and finally dared to lift her head.

"Great, I mean that's...good. It seems I might need some advice." She swallowed hard. "I don't feel very good lately, I'm nauseous, vomiting meals, even sometimes vomiting after sleep although my stomach is empty. My skin is sensitive, my throat sore, my abdomen feels abnormal. I'm like always hungry but never sure I can keep it down, I'm tired, exhausted and irritable." She paused. "And I bled." She kneaded her fingers seeming insecure.

"You bled? Where and when? Were you able to detect the cause, an injury maybe?" She made an effort in keeping her voice calm and friendly, professional, when in fact she was more than worried.

"It started a little more than six weeks ago. Chewie brought Finn and me back from Starkiller Base and you cared for him while I was resting. The next morning I first noticed it. It was not much so I wouldn't care and didn't want to bother anyone. I thought it was just another injury, you know." Rey was gesturing desperately now as if she had to convince her. So she carefully caught one of Rey's hands and placed it between hers to comfort her.

"It's alright, none of us tells about every spot hurting these days. Where did the blood came from, which body part approximately?" Rey looked down again and for the first time that day, her face got a little color due to the blood flooding her cheeks. Obviously ashamed, she gestured down her body towards her lower abdomen and parted her legs a bit.

When realization struck her, she drew in a sharp breath.

"Okay, don't worry, that doesn't have to mean anything at all but...did he do something while you were in his captivity?" Rey's eyes widened for a split second but then she firmly shook her head.

"No, no he didn't even really...touch me until the fight in the forest. It was more of a matter of the force." Kaydel's furrow deepened. Somehow it felt like Rey tried to defend that monster, especially since it sounded quite improbable that he didn't even touch her but she brushed the doubts aside. When she came to the only conclusion possible, it was her turn to blush, partially out of embarrassment, partially disbelief.

"Rey, have you ever...bled before?" Her confusion was almost tangible before it quickly turned into incomprehension.

"What do you mean? Of course, I have, you first met me bleeding from a fight." It was clear that Rey didn't have a clue what she referred to and she sighed.

"That's not what I meant, but actually it's not a big surprise, I only thought you'd at least know about it. I think you might have had your first period. Your body was so emaciated your whole life, that it was impossible, but after you left Jakku you got meals on a regular basis, gained a little weight maybe and it...kick-started your hormonal balance." As she noticed the questioning gaze and remaining incomprehension, she shook her head.

"Listen, I'm well versed in field medicine, but that's not quite my territory. May I get Rose? She used to support rich women back in her days at the mines." She took Rey's silence as a permission and called Rose.

 

~~~

 

By the time Rose arrived, Rey had been back to her usual rigid self and was armed for whatever might come over her in form of the friendly young Asian. And Rose did not spare her, told her everything she knew, explained and repeated patiently until Rey finally sank back against the wall with an exhausted breath.

"How could I not know? " She looked at the other two women bewilderedly. Her discomposure even suppressed the shock about the mention of him.

"No, Rey, how should you? If nobody told you and you never experienced it before, there's no way you could have known." Rose gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm curious, how did you come up with that topic now of all time? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you found out but if I got it right that was six w-" her voice died and her eyes widened, while she knelt down in front of her, taking her chin between her fingers, turning her face from left to right and back with an examining look in her eyes.

"Oh, dosh" Rose paled visibly and let go of her chin. "You didn't feel well, hence you missed meetings or just disappeared." It wasn't really a question but she nodded nevertheless. "You vomited, felt easily irritated?" She nodded again and the small room suddenly felt overwhelming, the air too thick to properly breathe.

"You're highly sensitive to touches, overly hungry maybe?" It was too much. She jumped to her feet and regretted the movement immediately as her exhaustion caused another wave of nausea.

"Oh sod it, what the hell is wrong with me?" She watched the two women equally writhing. Kaydel, who seemed to get what Rose implied, chewed her lower lip, avoiding her gaze until she finally straightened up and stepped towards her, laying her hands on her shoulders.

"Rey I- Stars! I think you're pregnant" She emitted the breath she had been holding unknowingly. Her whole body went numb, her thoughts shortened down until that one thought was the only thing she could hear.

  _I'm pregnant, it's his. It's his. It's HIS!_  

The words were screaming in her head and his picture blurred in, getting clearer every second until it felt like she would look him right into the eyes. His mouth opened, his eyes widened in surprise and he tilted his head, strands of raven hair trailing down his cheeks. Something about his vision was different but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

_Rey?_

She winced and shut her mind close painfully.

_He hadn't been just a memory._

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that's a shock for poor Rey, writing this I imagined not knowing anything and it was horrible xD   
> Hope you had fun :)


	3. Can You See Me

She cut him off. Since months now. Every time he succeeded to reach her, she snapped close her mind so viciously it hurt. And not only him. He took up pacing furrows into the black marble floor of his throne room and ignored the gazes that followed him. It's been a whole month since he'd seen her emaciated face, looked into those dark, terrified eyes and still, he didn't know what was going on. Not that he should care. If it was for Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order, he didn't give fragging shit. But Kylo Ren, the killer of Snoke, who fought side by side with that lost, strong, determined girl, stars, he cared.

"Supreme Leader?" Hux had finished his report and stopped talking for quite a while now. He'd only listened with half an ear, being in thoughts most of the time, but it was nothing of great interest. His troops had combed another planet for the resistance without success.

"Zonoma Sekot...another failure. Tell me, General, how is that possible?" He stopped and turned towards the man. Hux didn't move an inch and he gave him great credit for it, given his recent moods.

"It was the obvious choice. The planet can travel through space, maybe even time, what better place to hide? It was our advantage that you could somehow feel the force within it and still, even we needed weeks to find it. If that scavenger girl felt it nearby it would have been clever." The General seemed pretty content with himself.

"And still, nobody is here." He took a step toward the ginger and reached out with his force, brushing the man's throat just enough to leave a tingling sensation but no visible marks.

"Search on. I want them. All!" He let go and turned to sit down on his throne.

"Yes, Supreme Leader, we're heading for Zakuul at this very moment, as you suggested."

He tilted his head in approval and waved his hand.

"Step away."

When he was alone again he closed his eyes. He had denied getting new guards, he didn't trust any of them and anyway, he was quite able to defend himself. Also, he had more time to try to reach her if he was alone.

He had suggested heading for Ahch-To to look out for the Resistance, telling anyone that he figured out Skywalkers secret hiding place and that the Resistance might think it to be safe there. What he didn't tell was, that Rey knew that he knew. They would never move near that damn island again. So this was the easiest way to look for something, a part of him didn't want to find.

When he closed his eyes this time he built a mental barricade first before he reached out to her.

_...know it's about time soon. She- excuse me for a moment._

 She had grabbed a blanket soon as she got aware of his presence and covered her body with it.

"It's not like I hadn't seen that before" She snorted, clearly moving somewhere private.

 _I don't care what you have and now leave me alone!_  

He felt the familiar snap, but his barricade lasted. At least for now. He used the time to take a closer look at her. Her face looked healthy, and vivid, obviously she regained some weight. Her eyes were shining bright and full of life and her hair poured down her shoulders in strong and glossy brown waves. He involuntarily raised a hand to touch it but she dodged and he felt another attempt to cut him off.

"You can't keep doing this forever, Rey." He felt his barricade crumble. "But I'm glad to see you alive and in seemingly good health. Remember, I'm not you're e-" The connection was terminated. "-nemy" he sighed as the word echoed through the empty hall, unheard. At least she seemed better.

 

~~~

 

"Nausea again?" Rose hastened to meet her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She and Kaydel had saved the days for her and she smiled gratefully. After the revelation, she'd told them what happened in the throne room after Snoke's death, knowing the two women would never be able to trust her anymore. But to her surprise, the opposite was the case. There had been disbelief at first, followed by a tirade of questions she'd barely managed to keep up answering with. But in the end, they hadn't only not hated her, they'd even offered their help. Since that day, they were inseparable.

"I'm fine, don't worry, just my bladder." Rose laughed lightly and they sat back down.

"Ok, ok, but still, you have to tell her soon, Rey, you cannot hide it forever. I mean, look at you, if you look closely, you can already see it growing."

"Rose!" She started laughing and pushed Rose's head away that was all but going to touch her belly.

"I know, but let me try something first. Close your eyes, both of you." She watched her friends closing their eyes suspiciously and then started to focus.

The force surrounded her, covered her in light and dark, matter and space, war and peace, swirling over her skin. She focused on the feeling she referred to as light and began to form it, bend it until it gave in. She reminded the feeling, the exact sensation and amount of power. Then she let go of her force and just kept that feeling. It wasn't easy, but not as hard as she'd thought.

"Open your eyes" Her voice sounded a little distant, but she felt more present than ever.

"Holy crap!" Kaydel hissed and moved closer, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Dosh, Rey, what did you do? Be careful, pulling in your belly that much could be dangerous!" She just smiled and then let go of the light-barrier she'd created around her growing belly.

"How...?"

"So it worked! I think this might be a solution for now." She grinned but Kaydel and Rose still stared at her in disbelief.

"It's a kind of light-barrier, I'm using the force to bend it" she explained, trying to reassure her friends. At least Rose's interest was caught and it didn't take Kaydel long to follow. In consequence, she had to endure another two hours being bombarded with questions.  

 

~~~

 

"Nothing on Zakuul, either. The troops are preparing-" Hux's voice died as he choked his throat just enough to cut the airflow for some seconds.

"I am not amused, General. Do I have to expect a lack of respect in my ranks?"

"N-no, Supreme...Leader"

"Good" He let go and the man sank to the ground like a bag of flour. "Otherwise they will have to be reminded, what discipline means. Go on." He made granting gesture. Hux cleared his throat.

"The troops prepare to break up to Lwhekk. It's a terrestrial planet beyond Ahch-To. We might have good chances in such a remote area."

"I recommend you better have. Now leave."

They wouldn't find anything and he knew it, but to keep her safe, he had to defend his place at the top of the First Order. He had felt anger, wrath, betrayal, but those feelings were gone. Now, that he knew how it felt to not want to lose someone, her actions became somehow reasonable.   
After seeing her in that condition, he could no longer pretend he wouldn't care and if everything he could do was to keep his men away from her then, Stars, he'd do just that.

Breathing slowly he gathered himself and built up the barrier, He'd become so familiar with over the past two weeks. He had reached out to her nearly every day and slowly she seemed to thaw.  He even made her laugh once, but it was followed by sobbing and he still wasn't able to work out the reason. 

His barrier was stronger now that he trained it on a daily basis and expected to get at least twenty minutes with her. Another deep breath and he reached out for her.

The sound of her laughing flooded over him and caused shivers running down his spine.

_Obviously, it's not me, but I'm surprised it's not you...well, actually no, it's obviously not you._

She laughed again and apparently she'd decided to ignore him.

_Of course, I know, I'm not blind, not anymore._

Her grinning smile was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He allowed his gaze to wander over her body, but when he reached the middle of her body he stumbled backward in shock.

This caught her attention, but she tried hard to keep ignoring him.

"Rey, you..." he struggled for words. She was wearing a white tunic with long wide arms and her usual brown trousers. Her hair was still open and glossier than he'd ever seen it. Her cheeks carried a slight hint of pink and her eyes were bright. But what really distracted him was the sticking out belly that showed through the tunic, combined with her full breasts.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized what this vision was telling him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Her head swung around when she heard the despair in his outcry.

_Hey, you know what? Let's talk about it later okay? I'll go get some rest._

He watched her in silence until he heard a door closing.

_You see it?_

Her voice was shaky and she swung her arms around her body. It took him a moment to understand her words but even then it made no sense to him.

"See what? Rey, you should have told me." His voice cracked and he moved closer, hoping she wouldn't evade him again. She didn't. He rose his hand and slowly approached her belly. Just an inch before he reached her, he stopped and looked up, right into her eyes.

"May I?" His voice was pleading and as she nodded faintly his heart jumped.

With shaking fingers he touched the soft fabric, trailed over it until he laid down his hand to feel the warmth of her tensed body. She watched him carefully, he could feel her gaze on him but she didn't seem to plan on pushing him away.

"How far are you?"

_Rose says twelfth or thirteenth week._

He felt a movement beneath his hand and what he wanted to say was forgotten. He watched his hand in awe.

"I won't leave you, don't be afraid, I never will." The words left him before he even knew he was speaking but he knew he meant it.

"Rey? I want to be there for my child. My father wasn't, my mother barely. Your parents left you. Please..." He looked up into her eyes to show her that he was sincere. "give our child the chance we never had."

The conflict in her eyes was visible but as he was about to lose his hope, she began to sob and he felt her hands claw into his shoulders, pulling him close and then warm wet lips on his own. He leaned in and for the first time since she left him, he felt complete. He remembered the kiss, the heat, saw her face like he did in his dreams, they fought, they won, she saved him. His emotions overwhelming, his hands pulling her close, sealing her lips with a passionate kiss, picking her up and carrying her to a nearby wall and then giving in to their desire.

This kiss was different but no less breathtaking. By the time she ended it, she sat between his legs, her body leaned against his, holding his hands on her belly.

"Thank you"

 

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter grew bigger than I expected, hope you don't mind. Maybe it develops too quickly but at least those two are unteachable hot-heads, right? ^^


	4. Salvation

"Come in!"

General Organa sat at her desk, studying some plans but as she came in, she looked up and greeted her with a warm smile.

"How is my grandchild today?" She laid a hand on her belly and chuckled cheerfully when the baby moved.

"We're good, but I have a feeling that our time together will be over soon. At least, this close" She smiled and the older woman's face became a mixture of surprise, joy, and concern.

"You know, I was wondering if you'd tell me ere you were two." She chuckled again and Rey couldn't help herself but join in.

"How long have you known?"

"Since you ran out of the meeting like you had a bounty hunter on your tail." She grinned. " Actually I thought it was Finn. But I think my Commander would be put out." She winked and Rey wondered once again how Leia got all these information.

But she got serious quickly.

"The reason why I'm here is actually another one." She chewed her lower lip but Leia interrupted her.

"You want him to be here." It wasn't a question. "And he would want to come, I presume." She nodded carefully.

"Well, you know it's a difficult question, he still is the leader of the First Order, how can we know that he won't betray us?" Rey swallowed hard and prepared for her next words.

"Because...he vowed it."

Leia's eyes widened when the realization struck her.

"You're connected..." The words were barely more than a whisper but Rey managed a smile and nodded.

"He has been there for me all those months, keeping his troops off track. He does not know about Ventooine yet, but he concluded we wouldn't be where he sent his troops to look for us. They still trust him. Maybe, this is the best chance we get. Maybe he is." She met her gaze with determination, underlining her words and did not let go until she saw a faint smile growing on the fierce face.

"I always knew, you would be our salvation. But I admit, this is not what I expected."

"Is that a yes?" She couldn't banish a little shaking out of her voice but the General's smile told more than words ever could and she couldn't help herself but hug her soon to be mother in law.

"Thank you!"

 

~~~

 

"General Hux, I have to connect with my knights, you are in command until I return."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

He walked into the Shuttle without looking back and closed the door shut. The vehicle left the hangar and he turned on the cloaking. When he was sure that nobody followed him, he turned to light speed and began his travel to Ventooine.

***

The shuttle landed unnoticed in a wild area.

"How long?"

The answer was a wave of pain rushing through his body and he barely suppressed a scream.

"I'm almost there, hold on!"

***

He reached the facility about thirty minutes later and horrific screams welcomed him. He all but ran through the door, not caring if anyone saw him.

And there she was, lying on white sheets covered with light red fluid. Her legs were parted, her forehead covered with cold sweat, her face red with exhaustion. But when she noticed him, she still managed a tiny smile and he was at her side immediately, burying her hand in his, patting her head, murmuring comforting words.

"I can see the head, press Rey just a little more, come on you can do it!"

The blonde woman between her legs nodded in his direction as he took notice of her. He responded equally, then closed his eyes and gathered the force around them. He covered her in warmth and power, giving her the strength of nature, the duration of long-living organisms, showed her swirls of color, of life. Her breath grew steadier and she pressed. With a last, ongoing cry, she gave birth to their child. He kissed her on the forehead but the scream went on.

"What happens? Why is she still in pain?"

He grabbed the blonde's arm fiercely, worrying about Rey too much as to notice he could hurt her.

_One...more_

He froze in place and turned his head to watch Rey closing her eyes again with effort and then suddenly, another scream was added to the mix until hers faded and she fell back exhausted.

"May I introduce you to your son" The blonde held out a writhing bundle of fabric and he automatically took it as careful as he could.   
She smiled and walked around the bedside to lay another bundle into Rey's waiting arms.

"-and your daughter."

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it, I hope you liked it and as promised, here's the prompt: 
> 
> I was to write something Post-Canon, containing Reylo-Babies, possibly Stormpilot without explicit smut or major character death. 
> 
> I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill all your likings, but it was hard to match them together, so I hope you enjoyed your gift, nevertheless :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was Chapter One, I somehow liked to split it. Hope Y'all enjoyed it, so leave me some comments if you like :)


End file.
